


Justice, Joker

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: 100 word Akeshu drabbles.Ch. 30: Love - "This is...good coffee. How exactly did you make it?"





	1. Crumbs

Akechi’s heart  _ thumped  _ in his chest as Amamiya reached out to his face, almost caressing it. What was he- oh. A crumb. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was in his chest, something of...disappointment? Of course not. Why would he be disappointed at-

_ You know why,  _ a part of him taunted, and only force of will prevented the frown from overtaking his face. Yes, Amamiya was handsome. He was charming, in his quiet way. But by no means would he...what was the phrase? Fall head over heels for someone like so.

Amamiya smiled, and Akechi cursed to himself.


	2. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you taking me?"

“Where are you taking me?”

Ren slipped his hand into Goro’s, pulling him along. “You’ll see.” 

Surrounded by a crowd of people was Yoshida. Ren maneuvered past his supporters, holding back a chuckle. Goro’s flustered look was rather endearing.

Once in front of Yoshida, Goro bowed slightly with a pleasant expression. “Hello.”

“Ah, you brought a friend!” he said. “My name is Toranosuke Yoshida. A friend of Ren is a friend of mine.”

Goro returned the smile, and Ren felt his heart rise at the genuine happiness he sensed in it. “Goro Akechi. It is a pleasure to meet you.”


	3. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That’s...so cheesy, even for you!"

“You’re kidding, right?” Futaba’s voice rang in his ears. “That’s...so  _ cheesy _ , even for you!”

“What is it?” Morgana asked curiously, balancing on Ren’s shoulders. He peeked at the phone in his hands and meowed, eyes widening. “Really, Ren?!”

“It’s perfectly normal,” Ren said. “I even asked him if I could.” He turned off the phone, hiding Goro’s face smiling at him from the screen.

“I’m totally going to tell the others,” Futaba said gleefully, and Ren shook his head frantically as if she could see it. 

“They’ll make fun of me!”

“You deserve it, for being a hopeless romantic.”


	4. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight was warm on their skin as they dozed on the bed, fingers entwined.

Sunlight was warm on their skin as they dozed on the bed, fingers entwined. Goro’s eyes fluttered open at the chirping of birds by the window, and he turned his head toward Ren.

Goro resisted the urge to run his hair through Ren’s soft hair. There were faint marks on his nose where his glasses usually sat. His lips were slightly parted. A peaceful expression rested upon his face. 

Peace...that could describe his own state at the moment, couldn’t it? Yes, even after all that had happened, or perhaps because of it, being with Ren now brought him peace.


	5. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like another life, didn’t it?

_ “In another life, we could have been great rivals or even friends.” _

It felt like another life, didn’t it? Sitting with Ren, with the past rooted behind him…

“What are you staring at? The movie’s not  _ that  _ interesting.”

Goro raised an eyebrow. “We paid money for this, you know. Or rather, I did.”

Ren shushed him, and Goro looked at him, offended. “I’m not the one who interrupted-"

Ren kissed him. The press of their lips effectively shut both of them up, and Goro held back a sigh. He supposed neither of them would pay attention to the movie, now.


	6. Engine Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought I could save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the seventh palace.

“I thought I could save you.”

“I didn’t  _ need _ saving.”

After a heavy silence, Ren looked at him. “But you’re here now. We can work something out.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Akechi sounded bitter, and Ren couldn't blame him. 

“Your teammates...they won’t accept me, you know.”

“You don’t know that…” But even as he said it, Ren realized the brutal truth of Akechi’s statement. Some of his friends would never forgive Akechi. How could they?

Akechi smiled. “You know I’m right.”

“Doesn't mean there's nothing you can do,” Ren said, and Akechi inclined his head in acknowledgement.


	7. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why'd you call me out so late?"

Ren yawned. “Why’d you call me out so late? Morgana grumbled the whole time I was getting ready.”

Goro pursed his lips. “I’m sorry I woke you up. It’s just...did you know tonight is the lunar eclipse?”

Ren’s eyes widened. “I completely forgot about that.”

He nodded, trying not to smile at Ren’s sudden enthusiasm. “Here. I brought special glasses for us,” he said, handing Ren one of them.

Ren placed them atop his own glasses. He laughed to himself. “I look goofy, don’t I?”

 _You look charming. Cute._ Goro smiled at him. “You’re more beautiful than the moon."


	8. Sweater Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you wearing my clothes?”

When Goro walked into the apartment, he hadn’t expected to find Ren waiting for him, standing on the couch and wearing a familiar outfit. Ren spread his arms in a dramatic pose as a greeting.

Goro raised an eyebrow. “Why are you wearing my clothes?”

Ren grinned at him. “I wanted to know if I could pull off the sweater vest look.”

_ I’d like to pull it off of you, that’s for sure.  _ Goro cleared his throat and smiled, hoping his face wasn’t red. “You do. Maybe not as well as me, but…”

Ren scoffed. “You’re just jealous.”

“You wish.”


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A home with Ren.

Goro trudged along the rainy streets, a hood on his head and an umbrella covering him. His footsteps made small splashes on the ground, and he sighed as he could feel his socks and the bottom of his pants get wet. Of all the days he had to be called into work, it had to be on a stormy day, didn’t it?

Well, at least he was on his way home now. He idly spun his umbrella as he approached the apartment that he and Ren shared. 

_ Home.  _ It had earned such a title by now. A home with Ren.


	10. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this supposed to be...latte art?”

“Is this supposed to be...latte art?”

Ren looked offended. “ _ Supposed  _ to be? It  _ is  _ latte art.”

The random swirl of cinnamon and cream on the surface of the coffee disagreed. Goro tilted his head. If he looked at it a specific way, maybe it resembled a shape? Like a cat’s head. “Oh! Is this Morgana?”

Ren looked between him and the latte. “It’s...supposed to be an A. For Akechi.”

“Oh…” What was he supposed to say to that? “I appreciate the effort. It looks nice!” he tried.

Ren looked miffed, and Goro took a sip to appease him.


	11. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro knew Ren was sulking.

Goro knew Ren was sulking. He pointedly chose to ignore him.

It had been another argument over justice, which Goro had brought up at home after his criminal justice class. It had spiraled from that to the Phantom Thieves, and well…

He’d normally agree to disagree, but that hadn't happened this time. Hence, the sulking on one side and haughty silence on the other.

“Akechi.”

“Amamiya,” he replied coolly, and Ren frowned slightly. 

“I...made you coffee. Here.”

A gesture of peace? It would be rude of him to reject, and Ren did seem a tiny bit apologetic.

“Thank you.”


	12. Safe Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He backed up to the corner of the safe room and gestured for Akechi to come closer.

“What if they see us?”

Ren smirked. A quick glance told him that their teammates were all pointedly ignoring the two of them. “We're fine.” He backed up to the corner of the safe room and gestured for Akechi to come closer.

Akechi took the hint and pinned Ren to the wall with his hands, a gleam of interest in his eyes. 

“We should be using this time to rest,” he pointed out, and Ren leaned forward. He took in the sharpness of Akechi’s eyes, the tempting pink of his lips.

“Who’s to say we aren’t?” Then he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this takes place during sae's palace...poor phantom thieves


	13. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should leave."

When Ren entered Leblanc, Goro was waiting for him. He turned in his stool to smile at Ren. “Good afternoon.”

Ren’s lips twitched upward into a smile. He wrapped an arm around Goro’s shoulders and leaned in close.

“You should leave,” he whispered, and Goro glanced at him.

“But-”

“You’re going to distract the barista from work,” Ren finished, and the amusement replaced the confusion in Goro’s eyes.

“Well, that’s the barista’s problem, isn’t it? He should learn to control himself.”

Ren shook his head and went behind the counter to make a coffee for his boyfriend, on the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had the heart to tell Goro to leave when he was in Leblanc...I don't know what happens if you do but :(


	14. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you, by any chance, choose to have that mask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by renn talking about crow's outfit, haha

“Did you, by any chance, _choose_ to have that mask?”

Goro looked up from his book with a frown. “What mask?”

Ren gestured at his face. “You know, the pointy one you had as Crow.”

“I think the clothes are determined by what their owner believes embodies a rebellious spirit,” Morgana piped up. Both cat and human looked back up at Goro, who flushed.

“Well, there’s your answer. I didn’t get to choose it.”

“Yeah, but you kinda did,” Ren said, smiling. “That _gaudy_ costume-"

“It’s not gaudy! It’s...regal,” Goro sniffed.

“Whatever you say,” Ren said with a laugh.


	15. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do fish know that they’re wet?”

“Hey, Goro.”

Goro sleepily opened his eyes and turned his head. “Yes?”

“Do fish know that they’re wet?”

“...It’s 3 AM, Ren.”

“Do they?” Ren insisted, and Goro sighed.

“No.”

He could almost hear Ren’s smile in his voice as he replied, “I think they do know.”

There was a prickle of annoyance at the back of his mind, and Goro’s lips twitched into a frown. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Like, a fish knows it shouldn’t go out of water, so it knows it has to be wet.”

Goro managed to count to ten before he had to get up and argue.


	16. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were arguing about fish."

Goro could  _ feel  _ Ryuji’s eyes on him, and he tried not to sigh. Yes, he probably looked a bit messy this morning, but that was no reason to stare…

“Dude, you look like you got no sleep last night.” A grin overtook his face. “Now that I think about it, Ren looked the same…” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Goro rolled his eyes.

“Nothing as vulgar as you’re imagining happened. We were arguing about fish.”

“...Fish?”

“Yes,” Goro gritted out. “They are not aware that they’re wet, much less knowledgeable about the concept of wetness.”

“...You guys are so weird.”


	17. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop telling everyone that I'm dead."

“A year ago, we lost my boyfriend, Goro Akechi, on a cognitive cruise ship,” Ren said solemnly, and Ann snickered.

“Stop telling everyone that I’m dead,” Goro said.

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice,” Ren said mournfully, and Goro sighed in exasperation.

“Ren, I swear-"

“You must miss him a lot,” Ann jumped in, affecting a sympathetic tone. Ren clutched at his heart and nodded.

“I miss him dearly. He’s clever and handsome and the best.” His lips twitched into a smile as he glanced at his boyfriend.

Goro rolled his eyes at them, trying not to look pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to suggest words/phrases for prompts, feel free to hmu on tumblr (aragakishinji) or twitter (SHINJIROARAGAKL)! My CC should also be around in my about page if you want to be anonymous <3


	18. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddling with his gloves, sending sneaking smiles toward Goro…

Ren was...distracting him. Fiddling with his gloves, sending sneaking smiles toward Goro…

“What are you doing?” he asked, and Ren looked at him innocently. 

“Nothing,” he said, even as he slowly peeled off the glove on his right hand. He reached out to caress Goro’s face with his bare hand, and Goro’s breath caught in his throat.

“Nothing, huh?” He tried to keep his voice steady. 

Ren took off Goro’s mask with his other hand and leaned in close. “Yep,” he said steadily, meeting his eyes.

Goro narrowed his eyes at him and pulled him in for a kiss.


	19. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had a dream about you.”

“Why are you staring at me?”

Ren smiled lazily. “I had a dream about you.”

“Oh?” Goro gave him a curious look. “Care to share?”

His boyfriend merely hummed and got down on one knee. He took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a golden ring.

“I’ve been dreaming about this moment for a long time.”

“...I see.” Goro swallowed back a wave of pure emotion and smiled shakily. He grasped Ren’s hands and pulled him up. “Always a dreamer.”

Before Ren’s face could fall, Goro pulled him into a kiss.

“Yes,” he whispered against Ren’s lips.


	20. Sand Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my Palace."

They sat together on the beach, a completed sand castle between them. It was a fairly elegant creation, one made by nearly an hour of dedicated work. Goro smiled wearily at it.

"This is my Palace."

Ren leaned back and looked at him seriously. His brows furrowed into a contemplative frown. "No. Not anymore."

The two of them watched as half of the castle was washed away by the waves, the other half crumbling into a pile of sand. As the water lapped at the remains and pulled more of it away, Goro found that he didn't really miss it.


	21. Dartboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Goro walked into Ren’s bedroom, he wasn't expecting this.

When Goro walked into Ren’s bedroom, he wasn't expecting this. A room somewhere between messy and neat, sure. Morgana sprawled out on the bed as if he owned the place, yes. 

But a picture of Shido hung up by the corner of the wall? What was that about? How was he supposed to react to that?

“Oh, that.” Ren gestured loosely at it, and at a closer look, Goro found that there were darts embedded in the picture.

He couldn’t help it. He laughed.

Ren grinned. “Wanna give it a go?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Goro replied gleefully.


	22. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro was getting tired of this. He’d denied Ren’s request three times now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for renn @corviiid

Goro was getting tired of this. He’d denied Ren’s request three times now.

“Please? It’ll be fun,” Ren coaxed, but Goro shook his head firmly.

“It’s ridiculous.” He started walking away, but Ren just followed close behind him.

“It sure is,” Ren agreed with a smile, “but it’s funny.”

“To you, maybe. I’ll just end up feeling like a fool.”

“Just put your entire being into it. Make it a full-body costume. Maybe no one will recognize you,” he suggested, and Goro sighed.

“No, Ren, I refused to do a “Minion Cosplay” no matter how many times you ask me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if i don't get to respond to all of the comments, please know that i appreciate each and everyone one of them!! thank you for staying with this fic so far!


	23. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footsteps echo in this strange prison, a blue glow barely reaching the corners of its cells.

The sound of voices catches him off guard because he's supposed to be alone, isn't he? Behind bars, where he belongs? But no, a familiar voice calls out to him, one that he had cursed in the past but somehow finds relief in now. Perhaps it’s undeserved, but he can’t help the feeling.

Footsteps echo in this strange prison, a blue glow barely reaching the corners of its cells. The door creaks open, and a gloved hand reaches for his own. After a moment of hesitation, Goro reaches back. Something in Ren's eyes tells him that second chances are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the idea of Goro being in the Velvet Room at the end, such as in unsungillumination's fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950562/chapters/29601936


	24. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We never threw a welcome party for you."

As they entered Leblanc, Ren glanced at Goro. “We never threw a welcome party for you. For joining the Phantom Thieves.”

Goro smiled ruefully. “But I was never really part of the team, was I? I blackmailed you.”

Ren shrugged. “You were a big help in Sae’s Palace.”

“And then I betrayed you,” Goro said, raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Ren pulled him up the stairs. Goro blinked as cries of “SURPRISE!” rang out in the attic, with Ann tackling him with a hug.

“You’ve been great since then,” she reassured him, and Goro allowed himself a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps a bit idealistic, but i'd like them to be happy, haha


	25. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro leaned in closer and whispered, “I’d look good in them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to ao3 user nafnaf for the idea!

“May I try on your glasses?” he asked.

Ren glanced at him curiously, head tilting to the side. “Why?”

Goro leaned in closer and whispered, “I’d look good in them.”

Before Ren could do anything but look surprised, Goro plucked the glasses off of Ren’s face and set it on his own, giving him a smug look. It soon faded as he blinked a few times and frowned. “These lenses are fake.”

Ren smiled nonchalantly. “Yeah.”

Goro pursed his lips then sighed. “Why would you wear fake glasses? For the aesthetics?”

Ren shrugged. “Yeah,” he said again. It was infuriating.


	26. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we really be eavesdropping?”

_ “Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but was there a particular reason you invited me over?” _

Futaba could visualize the scene: Goro smiling pleasantly, Ren fiddling with his hair.

Ann shifted nervously. “Should we really be eavesdropping?”

Futaba shrugged. “Ren should have picked a better location.”

_ “I have something to tell you.” _

_ “Oh?” _

Futaba sighed. “Just spit it out already!” she muttered.

_ “I have feelings for you.” _

_ “Ah...I’m sorry?” _

_ “Romantic ones,” Ren said firmly. _

His composure seemingly shaken, Goro stammered slightly. _ “I...I see. Thank you.” _

Futaba rolled her eyes, and Ann groaned in frustration beside her.


	27. Giggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m here to win, not to make friends.”

“Goro...how could you?” Ann said, shock coloring her voice. 

He smiled at her unapologetically. “I’m here to win, not to make friends.”

Pouting, she reached over the Monopoly board to poke him in the side. She blinked as he let out a strange noise. “Are...you okay?”

Goro’s face turned red. “I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

Ren, sitting next to him, looked up from the board and gave him a side glance. “He’s ticklish.”

“I am not!”

Ignoring his protests, Ren quickly tickled him, prompting a  _ giggle _ . 

“That’s so cute…” Ann cooed, and Goro huffed indignantly. Who’d have thought?


	28. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...why exactly aren’t you dating him yet?”

“So...he’s cute?”

“Yes.”

“And smart?”

“Yes.”

Ann sighed in exasperation. “So...why exactly aren’t you dating him yet?”

Ren pushed up his glasses, the lenses flashing in the light to hide his eyes. “It’s complicated.”

“I bet it is,” she said, rolling her eyes. She pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down. “If you like him, then ask him out!”

“...I don’t know if he likes me back.”

“Ugh!” Ann stood up again and started pacing. “Have you seen the way he acts around you?”

Ren shrugged helplessly, and Ann gave him a flat look.


	29. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were dead.”

Goro shook his head with a wry smile. “Honestly? Me too. But...here I am.”

Ren stepped closer, his footsteps crunching in snow. “So...what now?”

Goro looked at him closely. “There’s...still a lot to be settled. But it’s Christmas Eve, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Do you celebrate it?”

“I believe I’d like to, if you’re with me.” Goro held out a gloved hand, and Ren linked his fingers with Goro’s. “Let’s just enjoy this for now.”

Ren silently agreed, and they began to walk together, the closeness of their bodies keeping them warm.


	30. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is...good coffee. How exactly did you make it?”

Goro tried his best to not make a face. He really did. But he knew he’d failed the moment Ren’s shoulders drooped. He swallowed, hoping that the unusually bitter taste in his mouth would fade eventually. “This is...good coffee. How exactly did you make it?” He winced as his voice cracked in the middle of the question.

“I made it with love,” Ren said quietly, and really, what was Goro supposed to say to  _ that _ ? 

“Your love has a very peculiar flavour,” he said in a strained voice, and Ren gave him a wry smile. 

“It’s reserved for you.”


End file.
